


I Like To Watch

by babykid528, thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/thatmysticbafflingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Chris, Chris, and Mackie's interactions at D23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Watch

“I can’t believe I ever agreed to this.”  


Chris tsks as he pulls Chris’ shirt over his head. “I told you, he’s incessant.”

“I’m pretty sure I told you both to strip,” Anthony chides. “Not chat.”  


“He’s bossy too,” Chris grumbles, noting the scowl on Anthony’s face and the hand he’s still moving over the crotch of his own pants.  


Chris leans in and captures his mouth before Chris can complain any further.

“To be fair,” he says when the kiss breaks. “You got us into this situation all on your own.”  


“Me?” Chris asks, incredulous. “If I remember correctly, all I did was run into the both of you, quite literally, after that D23 press junket. Then the two of you cornered me - you, with your stupid lips and strong arms, and him, with his lascivious eyes, looking like he could eat me whole.”  


“You’re just so damn pretty,” Anthony sighs.  


Chris shrugs, agreeing, and Chris huffs out a frustrated little growl. “See! Both of your faults!!”

“Mmmm,” Chris hums before leaning in to bite at Chris’ jaw. “If your eyes weren’t so fucking blue, Mackie may have been able to control himself.”  


“You weren’t all that in control yourself, Evans,” Anthony reminds him.  


Chris nods. “Yeah, well. I can only hold myself back so much.”

Chris groans as Chris roughly tweaks his nipple. He bucks his hips in search of friction and moans when he feels Chris press his clothed erection against his own.

“Are you getting off on this?” Chris asks, breathless.  


“I think we know we both are, baby,” Chris whispers, making him shiver.  


“I know I’m fucking getting off on this, for sure,” Anthony says.

The reminder that they’re not alone somehow makes Chris even harder. He’s downright dizzy with how turned on he is by the time Chris gets his hand in his pants. The moan he releases when Chris frees his trapped cock is swallowed by Chris’ mouth pressed hungrily to his own. Quiet doesn’t get a chance to descend on them though as Anthony’s own moan grows loud enough to replace Chris’ as he continues to appreciate the show. 

Chris may not know how, exactly, he got roped into this abrupt ménage à trois, but he silently thanks the powers that be for being so good to him.


End file.
